


Anong Hobby Mo?

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Series: indie ka nag-iisa :) [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Indie Music, M/M, legal age na ang 2park na magyosi, sorry ulit ma, spur of moment na naman
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Ano ba ang mabuting naidulot ng pagiging hypeman ng kapatid ni Woojin sa isang indie band?





	Anong Hobby Mo?

**Author's Note:**

> Heto na naman ako.  
> Nagpadala na naman ako sa feels.
> 
> Kasalanan to ng kambal ni Jihoon.  
> 

Nasa loob si Woojin ng kanyang kwarto at di nakikipaghalubilo sa trip ng mga magulang niya at nakababatang kapatid. Alam niyang sumasayaw na naman ng boogie at cha-cha ang kanyang Mama at Papa sa sala habang proud na proud ang kapatid na si Yerim dahil hina-hype niya ang mga kanta ng paborito niyang banda.

Kahit  naka-focus siya sa kanyang phone dahil may PvP battle silang magkakatropa sa Mobile Legends ay napapasabay na rin siyang kumanta sa chorus ng 'San ka ba galing, My Disco' nang hindi niya namamalayan.

 

“Kuya Woojin, please naman samahan mo na ko sa Route. Ito na oh, pinayagan na ko ni mama na manonood basta kasama ka!” pagmamakaawa ng nakababatang kapatid. Hindi gumagalaw si Woojin sa kanyang higaan at nakatingin pa rin sa screen ng kanyang smartphone. Hindi rin siya tinigilan ni Yerim na yugyugin sa braso para pumayag ito na samahan siya na manood ng gig mamayang hapon.

“Yerim isa pa tatalsik ka palabas tingnan mo.” seryosong sabi ni Woojin sa kapatid. 

“Eh, bat ka kumakanta ng san ka na ba my disco?" angal ni Yerim sa kapatid na halos parang iiyak na.

"Bat masama kumanta? kanta mo? kanta mo?" asar ni Woojin sa kapatid pero nanatili pa ring poker face.

"Kuyaaaaaa! Ako na sasalo ng toka mo sa paghugas ng pinggan ng dalawang linggo! Deal na please!" sinusubukan pa rin siyang i-bribe ng kapatid at di alintana ang pangaasar nito.

“Isang buwan.” tinanggal na ni Woojin ang kanyang tingin sa phone dahil natapos na ang battle nila kaya binaling na niya ang tingin sa kapatid na bigla namang napakunot ang noo ng marinig ang kanyang sinabi. 

“Ayaw mo? Ikaw rin.”

“Walanjo naman, oo sige na. Isang buwan. Alis tayo ng mga 5pm!” umalis na ang kapatid na si Yerim, tinatanong niya siguro bakit si Woojin pa ang naging kapatid niya.  
  


 

Paalis na sila Woojin at Yerim ng bahay nila ng humabol pa ang kanilang ina para maghabilin.

“Woojin bantayan mo yang kapatid mo dun ah.  Umuwi kayo ng maaga! At Yerim, nak videohan mo yung mga disco boys ipakita mo sa Papa mo mamaya.” 

Tumangu-tango ang magkapatid at sumakay na sa na-book nilang uber dahil coding ang sasakyan nila ng biyernes. Mas lalong na-excite si Yerim na kabaliktaran naman ng nararamdaman ni Woojin. Balak niya pa namang mag-league of legends ngayon wala siyang pasok.

Habang nasa biyahe sila ay tuloy tuloy ang pangha-hype ni Yerim sa kanyang paboritong banda na V of Clovers. Pamilyar ang mga kanta nila para kay Woojin dahil naging official family anthem na ito sa bahay nila pero wala siyang balak na kilalanin ang mga tao sa likod ng bandang kinahuhumalingan ng kapatid. Hindi niya ma-gets ang kapatid kung bakit excited pa siya sa mga ganitong gig eh napapakinggan niya naman ito araw-araw.

 

Dumating sila sa Route 197 makalipas ang isa’t kalahating oras. Hindi pa ganung karami ang tao sa loob kaya pinili ng kapatid ni Woojin na pumwesto sa unahan para mas malapit sa mismong tumutugtog.

“3rd ata sila sa Line up Kuya pero dito lang tayo sa pwestong to.” bulong ng kapatid na halatang excited. 

Nakita ni Woojin na wala pang nakapwesto sa mga lamesa sa bandang likod. "Ayaw mo bang umupo muna? Wala pa naman eh." mahinang reklamo ni Woojin. 

"Mauunahan tayo ng iba, magandang spot to." Wala naman nagawa si Woojin dahil kahit lagi silang nagaaway ng kapatid ay laging naka-on ang big brother radar niya laban sa mga aaligid aligid.

Nauna ng tumugtog ang bandang ‘He’s only Seventeen’. Ayos naman ang tugtugan nila at pasado sila sa pihikang music taste ni Woojin. Medyo kumakapal na ang tao sa loob dahil buhay na buhay na ang gabi sa musika na binubuo ng unang banda.

Biglang may tumabi na sa kanyang kapatid na kaibigan nito. Pinakilala ni Yerim ang kaibigan sa kanya at binigyan lang niya ng isang tango. Parang may sariling mundo na ang kanyang kapatid habang vini-videohan ang tumutugtog. Naisipan ni Woojin na lumabas muna para mag-yosi habang di niya pa kilala yung tumutugtog. Babalik na lamang siya kapag set na ng paboritong banda ng kapatid.

“Yerim, labas muna ako. Yosi lang. Di mo ko isusumbong kase tayo ang magkakampi ngayon.” bulong ni Woojin sa kapatid. Tinawanan lang siya ni Yerim at sinabihan siyang bumalik kapag tutugtog na ang V of Clovers.

Halos parang lumusot siya sa butas ng karayom palabas sa sobrang dami ng tao sa loob. Hindi naman kalakakihan ang lugar, para lang itong isang bahay na ginawang music pub.

Na-miss bigla ni Woojin ang preskong hangin dahil parang sauna na sa loob at halos wala ng talab ang aircon sa kapal ng tao. Pumwesto siya sa labas ng gate at kinuha na ang lighter at sigarilyo sa maliit niyang metal card wallet na nasa likod na bulsa ng kanyang pantalon. May iilan din na mga tao ang nasa labas para magpahangin at magyosi na rin. Bukod sa loob ay mayroon rin mga lamesa at upuan sa labas para sa mga taong mas preferred ang less pawis na environment. 

Nagmumuni-muni siya kung bakit siya nasa lugar na ito ngayon habang humihithit-buga ng yosi nang tila may naramdaman siyang nakatingin sa kanya. Lumingon siya ng pasimple sa isang grupo na nakapwesto sa isa sa mga mesa sa may labas.

Nakita niya na hanggang ngayon ay nakatingin pa rin sa kanya ang lalaki na parang alam niyang nasa bulsa rin niya ang ipinuslit na sour tapes na binili ng kapatid sa candy corner kahapon. Medyo madilim kaya malakas ang loob niyang  ibalik ang titig at lumaban. Unang bumali ng tingin, talo.

Pero na-wirduhan na siyang makipagtitigan at baka mapaaway pa siya ng wala sa oras kaya iniwas niya ulit ang tingin at tumitig muli sa kawalan. Halos paubos na niya ang isang stick ng biglang may lumapit sa kanya.

“Pwedeng makisindi?” tanong kay Woojin. Napatigil siya sa pagabot ng lighter sa lalaking nagtanong. Siya rin ang lalaking katitigan niya kanina. Medyo natakot si Woojin dahil akala niya ay uuwi siyang may pasa sa mukha pero nagkakamali siya. Pagkatapos niyang pahiramin ang lalaki ay nagpasalamat ito. Akala ni Woojin ay aalis na ang lalaki agad agad pero nanatili pa rin siya sa tabi niya. Napatingin si Woojin sa lalaki pero hindi na lang umimik. 

_Ano pa bang kelangan neto?_ Tanong niya sa isip.

“Di mo rin kinaya sa loob no? Lakas maka-pugon eh.” yung lalaki na ang mismong nag-initiate ng usapan na may kasamang matipid na ngiti. Naisip na lang ni Woojin na napansin siguro ng lalaki na bago lang siya sa lugar na ito at nagiging nice lang.

Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang titig ng binata sa kanya. Parang nangungusap ngunit may pagkama-lamlam. Hindi ganung kalagkit pero may atake. Nagsisimula ng ma-conscious si Woojin.

“Sinabi mo pa, grabe buti walang nagko-collapse sa loob.” sagot na lamang ni Woojin.

“Solid kase ng lineup ngayon. He’s only Seventeen, The Present Tense tapos V of Clovers eh” Napatingin si Woojin sa lalaking kausap baka sabihin masungit siya.

“Kaya nga sinama ako ng kapatid ko ngayon dahil nga daw sa lineup.” sinabi na lang ni Woojin ang totoo dahil mahirap magpanggap na kilala niya yung mga bandang nabanggit.

“Ahh, wala kang kilala sa mga bands kase sinamahan mo lang kapatid mo?” tanong na may halong biro kay Woojin. Napakamot na lang ito ng ulo at napangiti. 

“Oo, hindi kase siya papayagan kung di ako kasama eh.” sagot ni Woojin.

“Parang kanina ka pa dito sa labas second set na ata. Sino ba inaabangan mo ay ng kapatit mo pala kase di mo naman sila kilala?” pabirong tanong muli ng lalaki na may pag-ngiti na naman. 

“Pinaka-favorite ng kapatid ko yung V of Clovers halos araw araw ko ng napapakinggan yung kanta nila dahil ayan madalas soundtrip sa bahay pati magulang ko fans nila.” di napigilan tumawa ng lalaki na ikinagulat ng kaunti ni Woojin. 

"Talaga? Ba't di sila sumama para magkameet and greet?" 

Nako-conscious na talaga si Woojin dahil hindi pa rin naaalis ang tingin sa kanya ng isang binata at tumatawa na rin siya. Parang sa tabas ng mukha ng lalaki ay bihira itong tumawa.

"Masyado na daw silang matanda, pero bet nilang sayawin yung disco song tuwing weekends." Pinipilit na lang na sumagot ni Woojin para matapos na ang usapan nila. 

Kailangan na ata niyang pumasok sa loob.

"Iba pala maging hypeman yung kapatid mo. Influencer!" 

Sasagot pa sana si Woojin ng bigla ng tinawag ang binata. "Jihoon, tara na!"

Lumingon ang binata na nagngangalang Jihoon at binigyan na lang siya ng isang ngiti at napatango na lang si Woojin. Naisip niyang pumasok na rin.

 

Nahirapan na naman siyang bumalik sa pwesto niya. Nadama na naman ang mainit na singaw ng mga katawan ng mga tao sa likod. Solid ang lineup, solid ang crowd, solid rin ang init.

"Kuya Wooj, ang tagal mo, sayang di mo napanood TPT, ayos rin tugtugan. Ayan na VoC na!" Nakangiting bati ni Yerim habang hinahapo ng bahagya si Woojin dahil isang malaking pagsubok talaga ang pagpasok sa loob.

Narinig na niyang nagsa-soundcheck ang susunod na banda kaya napatingin na ito sa unahan. Nakita niya ang isang pamilyar na lalaki na nagaayos ng cord ng gitara. Ngayon niya na napagtanto na ang binatang kausap niya sa labas ay isa sa gitarista ng V of Clovers.

_Wow,  hello plotwist._ Sabi ni Woojin sa sarili.

Narinig niya ang sinabi ng kaibigan ni Yerim na kukuhanan niya ng magandang video ang lalaking nagngangalang Jihoon dahil napaka-cute daw nito. 

Iiwas na dapat siya ng tingin pero nagpangabot pa rin  ang kanilang mga mata. Ngumiti muli ng matipid si Jihoon sa kanya bago mag-soundcheck ulit.

 

"Hi guys, alam ko halos lahat kayo kilala na kami, same faces pero lit people!I'm Jaehwan on  vocals, si Seongwoo sa drums, ang bass namin si Sewoon at sa lead si Jihoon Kami nga pala ang V of Clovers! Salamat sa pagpunta ngayon gabi! Napakadami ng tao. Wow!" sabi ng bokalista ng banda na si Jaehwan. Nagsigawan naman ang mga tao sa loob na hindi pa rin nauubusan ng energy. 

Una nilang tinugtog ang offical anthem sa Park residence, San ka ba galing, My Disco. 

Hindi makapaniwala si Woojin na kabisado niya ang kanta kahit lagi niya lang itong naririnig mula sa kanyang kwarto. Unang stanza pa lang pagtapos ng intro ay nakisabay na rin ng pagkanta si Woojin na may halong pangtango sa saliw ng gitara at drums. Hindi niya rin maiwasan na tumingin kay Jihoon dahil halos kaharap siya nito kaya di niya alam kung paano makakailag sa mga nakakapanghina nitong tingin. 

Pangalawa nilang tinugtog ay ang pinakabago nilang kanta, na syempre alam rin ni Woojin dahil may kapatid ba naman siyang hypeman ng V of Clovers. 

Hindi niya maipagkakaila na ito ang kantang pinakapaborito niya pero syempre di nya ito sasabihin kay Yerim kase makakarinig na naman siya ng mga "sabi ko sayo" mula sa kapatid. 

Nakatingin naman sa drummer si Woojin ng magsimula na naman siyang ma-conscious. Isa lang ang ibig sabihin nito...nakatitig na naman sa kanya si Jihoon, yung sakin-ka-lang-tumingin na titig. Ganun.

Bakit kahit gustong ibaling ni Woojin ang tingin niya sa iba ay hindi niya magawa. Para siyang hinihi-hypnotize ng mga titig ni Jihoon at ang mata niya'y hindi rin makawala.

Napansin niyang sumabay ito sa linyang kinakanta ni Jaehwan habang nakakatig pa rin sa kanya. 

_ "Kung lumisan ka, wag naman sana Ika'y kumapit na, nang di makawala." _

Hindi alam ni Woojin kung talagang hobby lang ni Jihoon ang pagtitig sa random people.

_ "Aking sinta, ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo Sa pagbalik, mananatili na sa piling mo Mundo’y magiging ikaw" _

Hindi rin alam ni Woojin kung may tama ang gitarista o sadyang may tama na sila sa isa't kanya. Napailing lang siya sa naisip. 

Sa loob ng halos apat minuto ng kanta ay hindi naalis ang tingin ni Jihoon sa kanya. Patuloy niya na lang sigurong iisipin na hobby niya lang ang pagtitig.  

Gusto ng umuwi ni Woojin pero parang nakatatak sa isipian niya ng ang linyang mahinang sinambit ni Jihoon habang nakakatitig sa kanya.

 

_ Wag mag-alala kung nahihirapan ka _

_ Halika na, sumama ka _

_ Pagmasdan ang mga tala _


End file.
